1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for shredding pieces of meat, such as pork. The apparatus includes a body with a meat feed hopper, and a shredder roller assembly to shred or pull the meat, with provisions for varying the texture of the finished product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many machines available to slice, grind or cut up large pieces of meat into smaller pieces.
For certain varieties of meat, such as pork, it is desirable to pull or shred the meat into smaller pieces, as pulled or shredded pork is more palatable to many consumers' tastes. It is also useful, particularly when the meat is tough; to shred or pull it, as the resulting product is considerably more tender than if the meat had been sliced or diced into smaller pieces. The pulling or shredding acts to tenderize the meat.
No satisfactory apparatus is currently available for shredding or pulling pork that is similar to the apparatus of the invention.